FFXIII: Battle Arena
by XxThe-Crimson-Chaos-Of-FatexX
Summary: The Final Fantasy universes has come together to fight in the FF Battle stadium, filled with lots of fight pairings,monsters, suprised guests and much more. Starts off a little slow but gets alot better.STORIES BACK UP! SORRY I HAD TO Change SOMETHING.


**A/N: OKAY!, so I totally had to put all my other stories on hold for a little bit.**

**So before you guys start reading, I've only played FF7,FF8,FF9,FF10,FF10-2,FF12,FF13. But I'll probably end adding Final Fantasy versus XIII, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children. and I'll probably be adding minor things from Kingdom Hearts.**

**I'm not adding anyone from FF12 though, because I really cant see them in this kind of thing.**

**So there is some pretty crazy fight pairings, and some you guys will probably expect. It starts off as one on one, then double teams.**

**I will be adding a lot of things from different games, this is just part one of the series, and I may even do different game universes. But we'll talk about that later after I get finished with this.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter one.

Lightning and the gang had just arrived at the big event they had been invited to join at the stadium, which was a pretty huge area that had a stretched out stone platform in the middle of it where all the fights took place upon.

Lightning and everyone else, had just got done signing in, even though Lightning really didn't want to be here, but what made her chose to go was because everyone else seemed as if they wanted to try it out for the first time.

This was there first time being here, so they were already titled the rookies.

"This place is so huge." exclaimed Vanille.

"Tell me about it, look how big the stadium is." said Snow.

The gang got to see so many different fighters of all shapes and sizes, most were human other weren't, and who were all from different parts of the FF universe.

After the evens of the FFXIII they all felt as if they would be well fit and strong enough to attend.

Hope hand his doubts and felt as if he wasn't ready, but he was assured that he'd be just fine.

Snow was pretty anxious not knowing who he'd go up against, everyone had seemed strong in their own way.

They had all taken their seats just a little ways past the sides lines, which was just below the crowd stands where the vast amount of audiences took their seats.

Finally the announcer radioed into the intercom.

"Okay everyone, thanks for coming to the FF Battle Arena, Blah, Blah,…Blah" started the announcer who seemed to have a heavy southern accent. "And just so you all know, I'll be the best Goddamn Host you sons-of-bitches have ever seen."

Obviously Cid from Final Fantasy 7.

"Now as for the rules of the game."

_Rule: Getting knocked out of the ring is resulted In being disqualified._

_Rule2: You can use abilities from your summonings , but cant use them during your matches._

_Rule3: This is absolutely not a fight to the death._

"Now that that's taken care of, Our first up fighters are going to be."

Wakka Vs. Tifa Lockhart

"Will both fighters now enter the ring."

At this time Tifa and Wakka had just stepped into the ring.

Wakka had been spinning the Blitz ball around his finger in one hand, while using his other arm to do a flexing posses towards the crowd, causing a small amount of people to cheer.

The ones rooting him on were, Tidus, Yuna, rikku, Paine.

On the other side was Tifa who had just got done pulling on her gloves, she then started doing a couple punches into the air, for a quick warm up.

She had came with, RedXIII , Vincent , Barret , Yuffie and Cid. As they all waiting on the side lines.

"I hope your ready for the fight of your life, Ya." said Wakka annoyingly.

In response to this, Tifa put on her game face, tightened her fist, waiting patiently for the fight to start. She already had other things on her mind, and didn't have time for trash talk.

"Alright." started Cid, as he announced over the intercom. "You all know the rules so don't get your asses disqualified."

"Give him Hell Tifa!"

Both fighters stood on the far side of each other with Tifa on the far right, and Wakka on the far left.

* * *

The fight started once the bell had range.

And when it did Tifa didn't waste any time as she was all ready sprinting over to Wakka head on from the far side of the ring.

But Wakka already knew his plan of attack as he launched his Blitz ball straight for Tifa. The ball flew straight in her direction. But little did Wakka know about Tifa's quick reflexes as she simply did a back flip kick to the ball sending it high straight into the air and out of eye site, causing Wakka and the whole audience of people to look up in awe.

Once Tifa landed gracefully back on her feet, she then pushed off her feet letting herself glide a distance closer to Wakka, who had just brought his head back down from the site of his ball and was then met with a punch to the gut, that clearly knocked the wind out of him.

Wakka grabbed his stomach in pain, which then gave Tifa the upper hand to grab him by the shirt lifting him up with all her strength, then throwing him directly out of the ring straight into the hard stone wall of the audiences stands, as his body hit the stone wall hard clearly knocking him out instantly.

The first match ended instantly.

The whole crowd gasp for a moment, before roaring out into cheers for the quick but epic win.

"Wow!, did you see that?" Hope asked in amazement, then suddenly felt nervous for when he had to fight.

"Unbelievable." said Snow.

"Is that even humanly possible?" Fang asked herself.

Just before Fang could answer her own question.

The intercom came on.

"Okay everyone, as you all can see the fight ended pretty quickly." started Cid. "So next up is Hope Estheim against _RedXIII_.

"Who's RedXIII ?" Hope asked.

**End**


End file.
